


The Return

by speedco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedco/pseuds/speedco





	The Return

I stumbled onto the train as it began to pull away. It had only been a few seconds and I’d already lost sight of my rather large family. Crap, I thought to myself. Some family I have. 

The train lurched forward and finally pulled out of the station. However, with my ever failing balance I stumbled yet again and fell into a compartment that wasn’t fully closed. As I fell to the ground (well, the floor), I made a noise that sounded faintly “eep”-like. Something hard broke my fall. 

“Blast!” I screeched as my head came in contact with the object. Ouch.

“Sorry!” someone quickly apologized.

“I don’t know whether to thank you or call for the tar and feathers!” I said while wincing and rubbing the back of my head.

“How about an introduction?” the boy replied, smiling up from long dark eyelashes. Dark eyelashes, lighter eyebrows, and even lighter hair…. Hmmm. 

“Rose,” I said carefully as I stuck out my hand. “Rose Weasley.” 

“Scorpius Malfoy,” he replied, shaking my hand.

“Do you dye your hair?” I blurted the question out, covering my mouth when I realized what I had said. 

“Do you dye your hair?” he retorted, sounding slightly offended.

“I did once when I was 8.” I admitted. “Strawberry blonde –it worked wonders on the boys at school.” 

“Well, I have naturally blonde hair,” he told me, sounding proud. “According to my dad, all Malfoys have blonde hair. The platinum kind.”

“According to my dad, all Weasleys have red hair and freckles. But it skipped me. I guess I’m just special.”

“I’m specialer than you are.” he insisted with a mischievous smile, previous offense forgotten.

“Wanna bet?” I challenged with a grin.

“I have 11 toes.” 

I gaped at him. “What, 5 and 6?” I demanded. 

“No, 8 and 3!” he smiled. I must have gotten paler, because he said, “Haha, I’m not serious, I’ll show you my PERFECTLY NORMAL toes if you want me to.” 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding in and smacked his shoulder. “Don’t you ever do that again!” I said, feeling closer to this Scorpius boy already.

“Of course.” He declared. “You know what? We are going to be the best of friends, Rose Weasley!”

 

***

 

“My name is Rose Weasley,” I began with a flourish. “I’m eleven years old. I have brown hair and purple eyes, and when I grow up, I want to be a singer.   
“My name is Scorpius Malfoy,” he started with a grin. “I’m eleven ears old. When I grow up, I want to be a painter.” 

I finished the last of my pumpkin juice. “excellent!!” I exclaimed. “we now know everything there is to possibly know about each other! I could paint a picture!”   
“I could sing a song!” he replied. 

“I could sing a better one!” I retorted. 

“I could paint a better picture!” he pouted. 

I fell to the floor giggling. He did, too. We both giggled for a long, long time.   
“Sing me a song?” he said. 

I gawked at him. “you’re asking me?” I um… well… asked. I puffed up to my full height of 5 feet and 4 inches. “even I am more macho man han you, and I’m girl! And I paint my nails every day!” I puffed up some more. “demend me to sing!” I puffed up, yet again. “come on, this stuff hurt!”   
“Sing for me!” he demanded. I unpuffened. 

“What are you serious I just met you! That would like…. Like…. Going all the way on the first date!” I added. 

Scorpius brought his hands to his mouth.”without that I wouldn’t even be here!” he gasped.   
I gaped at him. “did I really need to know that?” I groaned disgustedly.   
He raised an eyebrow. “did i?” 

I thought. “no, I guess not.” 

We sat in silence for a while.   
“what house do yo think you’ll be in?” Scorpius asked me. 

“I’m not sure,” I admitted. I mean, they all have their ups and downs. 

“Gryffindor are brave, but they can be conceited. 

“Hufflepuff is friendly, but they are wimps. 

“Ravenclaw is wise, but they’re somewhat… above everything. It’s Like they aren't there.   
“And Slytherin… you have to give it some credit. They’re clever but some of them… are dark.”   
“I think I’m supposed to be in Slytherin.” 

“I think I’m supposed to be in Gryffindor. It’s like... Genetic or something.”   
“We should be in…. something different. Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Or I could be in Gryffindor and you could be in Slytherin?” he proposed. 

Just then, a loud speaker told us to don our robes and get ready to go to Hogwarts. With nervous glances at each other, we silently communed. 

This was our chance to be the difference we really were.


End file.
